My Story:Asuka Kazama
by Amai-Namine
Summary: Jin:I have to save her... Asuka:What about you Jin? Who's gonna save you? Jin:It doesn't matter what happens to me. Why do you care so much? Asuka:Because I'm your sister! [WhooHoo! Chapter 3 up!]
1. Chapter 1

**I think there are so many stories starring Jin. It's time Asuka was the centre of attention for a change. Either that or I like to do stories starring Asuka. I don't know, maybe. This is just before what happened in the summery…**

She had just discovered the secret that everyone was keeping from her. She had another sibling. A cousin to be exact. It was as bad. Better having Jin as a cousin then a brother, right? She went downstairs from her room to get her father to admit it. It was going to be torture to him. She didn't know what it was, but she took pleasure in making people uncomfortable. Call it a hobby she does when she's bored. "Father?" she asked.

"Hm?" answered her father not looking up from his paper.

"I wish I had some cousins to hang out with, you know, like more mature ones besides little 9 year olds. Guy or girl." She said.

"Am I supposed to somehow magically make that happen Asuka?" he asked continuing to read the paper.

"Do I have any…um…aunties and uncles? You know, besides the ones I've met?" she continued asking.

"No. You don't have anymore more cousins that you don't know of Asuka." He said raising his voice. Obviously he was getting irritated with her questions.

"Then who is Jin Kazama then father? Who is he?" she asked raising her own voice.

Her father sighed. "I've been dreading this day for years Asuka. I believe it's best if you didn't know."

"Why won't you tell me? I'm not a child father! I'm turning 19 next month!" she yelled.

"Age doesn't matter! It's how you act Asuka! And you certainly aren't acting like an adult. If you act like a child, I treat you like one. It's simple." He yelled back.

"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" she screamed.

"Then what was all that rubbish before? You sounded like a child! You screaming like a child now!" he said.

"Maybe I'll be more mature when you tell me who Jin Kazama is!" she yelled.

"If this is how you expect to get your way Asuka, then I'm not going to put up with it!" he yelled.

"Fine!" she said running back to her room.

* * *

Later on, Asuka heard a soft knock on her door. "Asuka, can I come in?" asked her mother's gentle voice unlike the one she had heard from her father.

"Yeah." She said wiping her tears. When her mother came in she sat on Asuka's bed. "I heard the fight you had with your father. You two haven't exactly been getting on have you? But I guess it's because he's on a bit of a short fuse lately." She said.

Asuka sniffed. "Why's he been on a short fuse?" she asked.

Her mother sighed. "I think it's because you're growing up. But he refuses to see that. Then suddenly you ask about a relative that he's kept from you." Said her mother.

"Is that why he treats me like a child?" asked Asuka.

Her mother nodded.

"Why did he keep Jin Kazama away from me? What's wrong with him? If he's a relative then who are his parents?" asked Asuka.

"Asuka, it's not really my place to tell you…" her mother said.

"Please! I really need to know!" said Asuka tears welling up in her eyes again.

Her mother hesitated. "His parents are Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama." She said.

"Aunty Jun is his mother? Then we are cousins!" said Asuka.

Her mother sighed. "Not exactly…" she said until her father appeared at the door.

"Naoko, can I please have a moment with my daughter?" he asked.

Asuka's mother sighed again before getting up from Asuka's and leaving the room.

"Asuka, forgive me for yelling at you before. I was a bit irritated but I had no reason to yell." He said.

"Mother said that Jin wasn't my cousin. Who is father? And how is he related to us?" she asked.

"No, he isn't your cousin. He's your brother."

* * *

**K, be honest. How was it? Bless me…I mean tell me with your reviews!**

_**LoveHateAngel**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okies peoples, here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for and you know it! Chapter 2 of My Story: Asuka Kazama. Yay!**

After Asuka's father ad told her that Jin was in fact her brother, not her cousin, she decided to take a walk to clear her mind. It wasn't very late, the sun had only just set and the birds were resting in their nests. She sat on a park bench to watch. Bird watching was one of Auntie's- mother's hobbies. One thing Asuka inherited from her. After a few minutes, she got up and started walking again.

_Flashback…_

"_No. He isn't your cousin. He's your brother." Said her father_

_Asuka sat on her bed wide-eyed and speechless._

"_Are you okay Asuka?" he asked._

_Asuka began to lie on her bed._

_Her father left the room. "It was best you didn't know…" he mumbled as he closed the door_

_An hour later…_

"_Why did you begin to tell her? She obviously was not ready to hear that! Especially from her own mother and father!" yelled Asuka's father._

"_She's turning 19! Don't you think she deserves to hear the truth! She is a child no longer Hiroshi!" said Asuka's mother._

_Asuka was coming downstairs when she heard them arguing. She stood and stared. Her parents stopped. "I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back soon." She said quietly rushing out to the door._

She replayed those words in her head. _"He is your brother."_

She let out a frustrated scream. "No! Shut-up! Get out of my head!" she screamed. She fell to her knees. "No! No! No…" she began sobbing. "God, I must look like an idiot. On her knees, sobbing loudly." Asuka thought to herself. Though that was the case, she continued sobbing. She finally got up and wiped her tears after a few minutes. She began walking again towards home. Then she realised, that wasn't her home. That was not her real father, not her real mother. She had no real home to go to. She stopped at the same bench as before, sat and sighed. Then, suddenly there was a rustle in the bushed behind her.

* * *

She turned around quickly and got into her fighting position. But was she strong enough now to fight? Luckily, it just turned out to be Jin. But maybe not so lucky…

"Whoa! Watch out where you aim those fists out, eh?" he said. Asuka relaxed a little and sat down again. Even though it was dark, Jin could tell that she had been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sitting down. Asuka thought for a moment but then she just started crying again. "Hey, hey." Jin said putting his arms around her. "You can tell me what's wrong, we're friends, right?" he said.

Asuka nodded and wiped a tear. "It's a problem at home." She said.

"Well if you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here for you." He said getting up from the bench. "Well I've gotta go Asuka. Though there might be a slight chance you won't see me again." Said Jin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"My mother, she died a long time ago. I just found out that my grandfather has her in a lab. He is using her body and her genes for an ultimate weapon. I have to save her." Said Jin.

"What about you Jin? Who's gonna save you?" asked Asuka.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me if my mother isn't alive, why do you care so much? We've only just meet a few months ago." Said Jin.

"Because I'm your sister!" she said bursting into tears again.

* * *

**Sorriez peoples, I need more time to actually think about what will happen next so I will end it at the summery end. Hehe…sorry…but I oped you enjoyed this chapter, even just a little. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya peoples! Welcome to chapter 3 of My Story: Asuka Kazama. Now before you start, could you please go to my profile (click on my pen name at the top of the page) and check out my other story called Asuka the Prodigy please. Review on what you think about it! Anyway, on with the third chapter!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jin stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked more as if he didn't believe it more than he couldn't hear.

"I'm your sister." Asuka repeated below a whisper.

Jin sat back down again and buried his head in his hands. "You're joking right! Tell me this isn't real." He said softly.

"I'm afraid it is." She said sitting beside him with her looking at her feet.

"Then I can't do anything for her yet. We need to help each other get through this Asuka." He said.

Asuka nodded in agreement. Suddenly she sneezed.

Jin smiled slightly. "c'mon. It's getting cold. We better get you home." He said draping his jacket over Asuka's shoulders. They walked home in silence. There was plenty to discuss, but they didn't know where to start.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she was home, she gave back Jin's jacket and gave him a grateful smile and opened the door to see her 'parents' sitting on the lounge chairs looking worried. When they saw her mother rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"You're alright." Her mother whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. I can take care of myself mother." Said Asuka.

Her mother looked out the door at Jin. She let go of Asuka and invited him in. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Uh…No thanks Mrs. Kazama. I'm fine. I was just about to leave." He said quickly.

"No, Jin. Stay. We haven't had dinner yet and I'm sure you haven't. Mother makes the best fried rice!" said Asuka forcing a smile.

"Um… Okay then." He said coming in.

"See what did I tell ya? Yummy!" said Asuka smiling.

"Mmmmm." Said Jin rubbing his belly.

Asuka's father watched her. It was as if she were they way she was before she found out. "She's not a child anymore. She has overcome her troubles. I'm proud of her." He thought. "Maybe it has a small something to do with Jin."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Jin and Asuka went to his place to discuss matters properly. However…

"Ewwwww! This place is disgusting Jin! Are you some kind of pig? Gross!" said Asuka as she entered Jin flat. There was pizza crusts everywhere, dirty socks, mice…It wasn't pleasant.

"Oh please, this is nothing! Have you seen Hwoarang's apartment? It's even worse." Said Jin ignoring her constant screams whenever she saw a mouse.

"So what happens now? Asked Asuka when she finally cleaned up a space for her to sit.

"I have to save our mother." Said Jin. "Before it's too late." Said Jin

"Is that all you care about? What about last night? Don't you ever have fun? You need to lighten up a little Jin! Maybe you should get a girlfriend or something." Said Asuka.

Jin thought about it for a moment. "I'll do when I've done what I need to do." Said Jin.

"No! you said there was a slight chance I wouldn't see you again if you went to save her. You'll never get the chance." She said. "Maybe you should make a list of things you want to do before you die or something."

"Isn't that a bit weird?" asked Jin.

"Hmmm… You're right… a bit OTT…" said Asuka talking away.

"What does OTT mean?" asked Jin.

"Over the top. Another thing you should do is learn some acronyms! Makes things go faster, you know?" asked Asuka.

"No." said Jin shaking his head.

"Well anyway. If you're gonna save her, then I'm coming too. It'll lower the risk factor." Said Asuka grinning.

"If anything it'll higher the risk factor." Thought Jin. "I could lose my mother and my sister."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**So… What do you think? I'll tell ya what I think, I think you should review for the forth chapter! Review please!**

**P.S. Sorry aboy the O's and the dashes. My computer wouldn't let me use the margin lines.**

_**Love Hate Angel**_


End file.
